


Slowly

by RoaringRaina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, at least i tried to attempt fluff, daily struggles of keeping your boyfriend fed, no spoilers i got you covered fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina
Summary: The almighty 707 is hard working, determined to finish his job, but sometimes he forgets to take a step back and breathe. But that's why he has you, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet played Seven's route, but he is by FAR my favourite! I do hope he's not too out of character, I tried to use my own interpretation of Seven: a goofy but serious character

After having effortlessly passed all the security measures -though the Arabic password took more attempts than you'd like to admit- you open the door to your boyfriend's house, or rather bunker, announcing yourself with a loud, 'Hello!'. A little frown appears on your face when you're met with silence. You slip off your shoes and coat, leaving them by the door and slide across the floor on your socks.

''Seven?'' You call out, as you drop your bag on the couch and make a bee line for his room.

You knock on the door, and hear a groan. ''Seven?'' you try calling out to him again and you're met with another groan. Taking this to be your sign to enter, you open the door.

''Hello!'' You greet the hacker cheerfully though the excitement leaves your face as you scan the room. It looks like a bomb went off and scattered everything -clothes, food, even magazines- around. You see a clear path from the door to the chair Seven's occupying and you make a mental note to lecture him.

''Oh, hey.'' is the monotone reply as your boyfriend doesn't even look up, his eyes glued to the three screens in front of him.

''Have you eaten yet?'' you ask as you pick up some of the magazines and put them in their respective places on the bookshelf.

Seven mumbles something and as you notice the empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips and empty cans of Dr. Pepper, you know the answer.

As you make your way to his chair, you clean up a bit, leaving the important looking things where they are.

''Honey, you need to eat something else than just chips.'' You say softly as you run your hands over his shoulders, standing behind the chair looking at his screens. All you see are rows with numbers and letters, that make you feel dizzy. You hear Seven sigh lightly as you massage his shoulders, and soon he leans back, resting his head against your chest.

''Mmm..'' Seven softly groans as the tension disappears underneath the soft touches of your fingers.

''How long have you been at it?'' you ask, leaving his shoulders and running your hands through his hair lightly.

''14, maybe 15 hours?'' Seven's voice is dripping with fatigue and exhaustion and it pains your heart. He leans away from your chest and continues typing in all those zeros and ones.

''Do you think you can spare a few minutes to have lunch with me?'' you propose, knowing that if you push him, he'll just get even more stressed.

You see him glance at you in the reflection of his monitor and you smile. He closes his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back against your chest, straining his neck so he could look up at you.

You giggle slightly and tip your head down, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

''Ahh, honey!'' Seven shoots up and looks at you with mild excitement. His position in his chair seems uncomfortable but his grin is wide enough for you not to comment on it. ''The Almighty Hacker God 707 is feeling re-energised, but he'll need more!'' he sounds slightly revived and like his usual self, even if his eyes don't seem to be in it. Regardless, you giggle, happy to see him act closer to his usual self.

''Can my humble powers charge up the Almighty 707?'' You play along in his game and as a slight blush covers your face, you lean in, kissing him again.

This time the kiss is more than just a quick peck. You feel Seven turn the chair and slowly snakes his arms around your waist. You run your hand through his hair, feeling him hum against your lips. Seven slowly pulls you onto his lap and as you're straddling him, he moves one hand to your hair. You move one hand to his cheek, the other to his shoulder to balance yourself in the chair that is just slightly too small to hold both of you.

Soon you break away, both your cheeks matching Seven's hair.

''Thank you, honey~'' Seven cheers as he smiles at your embarrassed facial expression, completely ignoring the quick beating of his heart and the heat on his cheeks. He moves his hand to your cheek, softly stroking you with his thumb. You're still very aware of your position and how close your faces are and it's in that moment you realise how dark the bags under his eyes are and how pale he looks.

''Seven,'' you start sternly, ''It's been more than 15 hours, hasn't it?''

The cough and the avoiding of eye contact says enough.

''Babe, I just need to finish this one thing.'' Seven's voice has regained its professionalism and you get out of his lap. ''I'll be out in a few moments. I promise.'' He smiles apologetically at you and you return the smile.

You press a quick peck to his forehead and shake your head lightly. ''You know I don't like it when you don't take care of your health.'' You mutter, crossing your arms. ''But okay'' -you raise a hand as Seven opens his mouth to protest- ''I'll let you finish whatever this is. I'll try and make myself useful around here. Just come find me when you're done, okay?'' You end your lecture with a smile and you see Seven's shoulders relax lightly.

''Thank you.'' He whispers, before spinning his chair back around and continuing his work. You let your hands glide through his red locks one last time before you clean up all the empty packages of chips and collect all the Dr. Pepper cans.

You're on your way outside when Seven calls out your name. ''Thank you, ho-ney~!'' he yells in his usual bubbly voice and it makes you feel warm inside. You shoot him some finger guns in response and the laugh that leaves his lips is all you needed.

You make your way to the kitchen and start with tossing out the trash. Once that's done, you turn on the radio, and as you sway lightly to the music, you cook up lunch. You hum along with the song as you add seasoning to the eggs, figuring a quick and light meal would be what Seven could probably use best. The song changes to a slower song and you unconsciously adjust the swaying of your hips. You still hum along as you put the eggs into the pan, watching how the oil sizzles along the edges. You move to the fridge, collecting something to drink that isn't Dr. Pepper, and decorate the lunch table in the kitchen. Despite having a fancy dinner table, the two of you prefer the intimacy of the tiny table.

You glide over the floor as you dance to the tune, eyes closed. It isn't until you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist you open your eyes.

''Honey, you're so cute.'' Seven chimes as you turn around so you can face him. Seven places soft kisses all over your face, starting with your forehead, eyes, cheeks and the corners of your mouth. You lean up, wrapping your arms around his neck and rub your nose against his affectionately.

''Gah, so cute.'' Seven sighs, and you start to sway him with you.

''Babe? What are you doing?'' Seven laughs slightly and tries to squirm away, ''You know I can't dance!''

''Shhh'' You place a finger over his lips, and move him in tune with you. ''It's really simple,you know?' You muse, your voice soft as it hangs in the air, 'You just look at me' - you tilt your head to make eye contact with a flustered Seven- 'and only at me.' You cup his cheeks for a few seconds before putting your hands back around his neck, maintaining eye contact, 'And we go slowly like this.'

To emphasise the slow aspect, you sway your hips slowly, and Seven relaxes under your guiding touch. He lets you guide him across the small kitchen floor, feeling the tension leave his body. He lifts one of his hands to play with the lower ends of your hair and smiles to himself. You close your eyes, feeling a sense of tranquility wash over you and move your head to his shoulder. He looks at your calm expression, eyes closed as you mindlessly play with the hairs that tickle his neck. He feels you pull him closer, your bodies merging into one being, and it is in that moment that Seven realises he never cherished anything so much as you.

''I love you.''

It is a soft whisper but you know you heard it correctly. Seven rests his head on yours, stopping the swaying of your bodies and pulls you into a bone crushing hug. He repeats the words like a chant, and soon you feel his shoulders shake and you slowly, softly, wiggle yourself free from his grip.

''Luciel,'' you smile as he perks up at being called with his baptismal name, ''I love you too.''

His tear strained face lights up and you feel the warmest feeling in your chest. You place your hands on his face, cupping his cheeks so he has nowhere to look than straight into your eyes.

''Honey, I love you~'' You chime, like you did that first phone call you had. Seven's eyes light up, as if he remembers the event.

''Let's get married at the space station.'' He says excitedly, making a blush cover your cheeks as you remember the conversation that made you realise your feelings.

''I love you.'' You both say in unison.

The song had long ended but the next one disappears in white noise as your lips touch and all that matters is Seven and you, the way he holds your cheek, the way he pulls you closer, the way he makes you feel so safe, right there in his arms.

After you break away from his lips, the need for air too much, you connect your foreheads, just smiling at each other.

'Honey?' Seven's voice is teasing and you wonder what's up. 'What's that smell?' He grins widely as your eyes widen and you scream in horror.

'THE EGGS!'

You dash back to the stove with Seven's laughter in the background. You pout as you evaluate the damage, the eggs were charred and stuck to the bottom of the pan.

You feel a pair of warm arms wrap around your waist as you throw the eggs out and toss the pan in the sink. 'Babe, it's okay, you still calmed me down plenty. And we both know you're an amazing cook!'

You rest your head back against his chest and sigh softly. ''Thanks Sev-''

'But next time, just do it 'slowly'.'

Seven had dashed off before you had the time to grab the pan out of the sink and sucker punch him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
